Tajemniczy rybak/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak Przygoda Dragosza. Karpaty w północnych Węgrzech ciągną się długiem pasmem, które zakreślając łuk, od zachodu rozdziela się na dwa rozgałęzienia. Jedno kończy się nad Dunajem koło Preszburga, drugie dochodzi do rzeki w pobliżu Granu i ciągnie się nad brzegiem, zakończone górą Pilis, wysoką na siedemset sześćdziesiąt sześć metrów. U stóp tej góry stalą willa, w której dopuszczono się rabunku. Tam Dragosz poraz pierwszy miał się zetknąć ze złoczyńcami, których ścigał. Tego samego ranka, kiedy wezwany przez Ulmana, Dragosz opuścił potajemnie łódź Ilii, wóz ładowny zatrzymał się przed nędzną gospodą, stojącą u podnóża pagórków, które od góry Pilis ciągną się do Dunaju. Miejsce na gospodę było obrane trafnie. Stała ona przy skrzyżowaniu się trzech dróg: jednej prowadzącej na północ, drugiej wiodącej na południo-wschód i trzeciej, dążącej ku północo-zachodowi. Wszystkie trzy drogi dochodzą do Dunaju. Droga północna w miejscu gdzie Dunaj okrąża łukiem górę Pilis, – południowo-wschodnia w miasteczku św. Andrzeja, – północno zachodnia w mieście Granie. Gospoda stojąca na rozstaju tych dróg, musiała miewać licznych gości. Dunaj pod Granem płynie z zachodu na wschód i skręca na południe w pewnej odległości od wpadającej doń rzeki Ipoli, a potem zawraca ku północy, zakreślając wyraźne półkole. Ale wnet zwraca na miejscu i płynąc od północy na południe, nie zmienia już kierunku na bardzo znacznej przestrzeni. Kiedy wóz zatrzymał się przed gospodą, słońce zaledwie zaczynało wschodzić. Wszyscy spali w domu, w którym ciężkie okiennice szczelnie były pozamykane. – Hej! tam! gospodarzu! – zawołał jeden z dwóch ludzi, którzy szli przy wozie. – Zaraz idę! – odpowiedział gospodarz, rozbudzony hałasem. Po chwili ukazała się głowa w oknie na pierwszem piętrze. – Czego chcecie? – zapytała głowa wcale nieuprzejmie. – Najpierw jeść, a potem spać – odrzekł woźnica. – Zaraz idę – powtórzył gospodarz i znikł we wnętrzu. Kiedy przez otwartą bramę wóz wtoczył się na podwórze, woźnica i jego towarzysz wyprzęgli z pośpiechem konie, wprowadzili je do stajni i dali im suto obroku. Gospodarz tymczasem krążył wokoło przybyłych gości, miał on wyraźnie chęć nawiązać rozmowę, ale przybysze nie kwapili się z odpowiedziami. – Przyjechaliście wcześnie, przyjaciele – zaczął gospodarz. Jechaliście pewnie całą noc? – Być może – mruknął jeden z gości. – I daleko jedziecie? – Daleko, czy blizko, to nas tylko obchodzi – padła niechętna odpowiedź. Gospodarz zraził się szorstkością mowy. – Czemu fukasz na tego poczciwca, Vogel? – odezwał się drugi przybysz, który dotąd milczał. – Nie potrzebujemy kryć się z tem, że jedziemy do Św. Andrzeja. – Wiadomo, że nie potrzebujemy kryć się – odburknął Vogel – ale to nas tylko obchodzi, dokąd jedziemy. – Rozumie się! – potwierdził gospodarz, pochlebca jak każdy handlujący. – Ja pytałem tylko tak sobie, byle mówić… Panowie pewnie zechcą co zjeść? – Tak – odrzekł człowiek mniej oburkliwy. – Dajcie nam chleba, słoniny, co macie w domu. Wóz musiał zdaleka jechać, bo obaj przybysze pożywiali się długo i obficie. Zmęczeni byli mocno j zaledwie przełknęli ostatni kąsek, pośpieszyli na spoczynek. Jeden układł się na słomie obok koni, drugi na wozie pod płócienną budą. Wstali dopiero w południe. Zażądali znowu jedzenia, które im podano tak samo w głównej sali gospody. Wypoczęci, siedzieli długo przy stole; na zakończenie uczty wychylili mnogie miarki wódki, którą łykali jak wodę. Popołudniu zatrzymywało się w gospodzie mnóstwo wozów i liczni przechodnie wstępowali na kieliszek wódki. Po większej części włościanie, z zawiniątkiem na plecach i kijem w ręku, idący do Granu lub powracający z niego. Wszyscy dobrze znajomi, przepijali do gospodarza, wśród przyjacielskiej gawędy. Przy gawędzie najlepiej idzie handel: zasycha w gardle i trzeba je wciąż odwilżać. Tego dnia szczególnie nie brakło tematu do gawęd. Napad dokonany w nocy zamącił wszystkim w głowach. Wiadomość tę przynieśli pierwsi przechodnie, a każdy dodawał nowe szczegóły i swoje zdanie. Gospodarz dowiedział się, że wspaniała willa hrabiego Hagenau, o kilkaset kroków od Dunaju położona, została doszczętnie zrabowana, a stróż ciężko raniony. Zbrodnię tę przypisywano bandzie złoczyńców, dopuszczającej się oddawna napadów, bandzie nieuchwytnej, której zbrodnie uchodziły dotąd bezkarnie. Mówiono też, że nakoniec policja wyruszyła w pole, a oddział świeżo sformowany do nadzoru nad rzeką, przetrząsa całą okolicę. Obcy ludzie nie mieszali się do rozmowy; siedzieli milcząc na uboczu, ale słuchali pilnie co mówiono. Koło szóstej ucichły rozmowy, porozchodzili się goście i tylko ci dwaj pozostali w gospodzie. Gospodarz mył kieliszki na bufecie, gdy go zawołali do siebie. Przybiegł spiesznie. – Czego panowie sobie życzą? – zapytał uprzejmie. – Wieczerzy – odrzekł krótko woźnica. – A potem zapewne noclegu? – zagadnął gospodarz. – Nie, mój przyjacielu – objaśnił grzeczniejszy z przybyszów. – Chcemy wyruszyć na noc… – Na noc? – powtórzył zdumiony gospodarz. – Chcemy o świcie stanąć na targu w Świętym Andrzeju albo w Granie. Zależeć to będzie od wiadomości, którą ma nam przynieść towarzysz, wyprawiony na zwiady. Dowie się, gdzie znajdziemy lepszy zbyt na towary. Gospodarz poszedł przygotować wieczerzę. – Słyszałeś, Kaiserlick? – szepnął młodszy z przybyszów, nachylając się do towarzysza. – Słyszałem? – Już się wydało… – Nie myślałeś chyba, że się to uda zataić? – I policja już wyruszyła na obławę… – Niech łowi! – Zdaje się, że pod dowództwem Dragosza? – To znowu co innego. Zdaje mi się, że ci, co się obawiają Dragosza, mogą spać spokojnie. – Cóż to znaczy? – To, co mówię… – Więc Dragosz? – Dowiesz się jutro o wszystkiem. A teraz, cicho! – zakończył, ujrzawszy wchodzącego gospodarza. Człowiek, na którego czekali, przybył dopiero wieczorem. Zawiązała się ożywiona rozmowa. – Mówili tu ludzie, że policja wpadła już na ślad – zaczął przyciszonym głosem Kaiserlick. – Niech sobie szuka; nic nie znajdzie. – A Dragosz? – Nakryty. – Kto go nakrył? – Ticza. – Dobra nowina! A my co zrobimy? – Zaprzęgajcie zaraz. – I jedziemy? – Do Świętego Andrzeja, ale ujechawszy kilkaset kroków, zawrócimy. Przez ten czas gospodę zamkną na noc. Przejedziecie niepostrzeżeni i zawrócicie drogą na północ. Będą tu myśleli, że pojechaliście do Świętego Andrzeja, a wy skręcicie w przeciwną stronę. – A gdzie stoi berlinka? – W zatoce, pod górą Pilis. – Tam się mamy stawić? – Nie, trochę bliżej, na polance, w lewo od gościńca. Znacie tę polankę? – Znamy. – Jest tam już piętnastu naszych. Złączycie się z nimi. – A ty? – Wracam zebrać ludzi, których zostawiłem na straży. Przyprowadzę ich na polankę. – Więc ruszajmy w drogę! – zawołali obaj towarzysze. W pięć minut potem wóz już wyjeżdżał z podwórza gospody. Gospodarz, przytrzymując bramę, żegnał uprzejmie gości. – Jedziecie do Granu? – zapytał. – Nie! do Świętego Andrzeja, gospodarzu. – Szczęśliwej podróży! – zawołał gospodarz. – Dziękujemy, gospodarzu. Wóz zakręcił na prawo i pojechał gościńcem na wschód. Kiedy już znikł w ciemnościach, towarzysz, na którego czekali przybysze, wyruszył także, lecz w przeciwną stronę, do Granu. Gospodarz nie zauważył tego; nie myśląc już o gościach, których pewnie nie zobaczy nigdy, pozamykał bramy i poszedł na spoczynek. Wóz tymczasem ujechał stępa kilkaset kroków, i zawróciwszy, skierował się w przeciwną stronę. Kiedy mijał gospodę, była już zamknięta i byłby się przemknął niewidziany, gdyby nie pies, śpiący na drodze, który uciekł, szczekając tak gwałtownie, że koń idący na przedzie przeląkł się i skoczył w bok na sam brzeg gościńca. Woźnica skierował go zaraz na środek, wóz potoczył się i znikł w ciemności po raz drugi. Około pół do jedenastej zjechał z gościńca i zanurzył się w las, czerniejący na lewo. Ale wnet stanął, bo w ciemnościach rozległo się wołanie: – Kto idzie? – Kaiserlick i Vogel! – odpowiedzieli przybysze. – Jedźcie! – rozkazał głos. Minąwszy pierwsze drzewa, wóz wyjechał na polankę, gdzie spało piętnastu ludzi, wyciągniętych na trawie. – Dowódca jest? – spytał Kaiserlick. – Niema go dotąd. – Kazał nam tu czekać na siebie. Nie długo trwało czekanie. W pół godziny po przyjeździe wozu dowódca – ten sam człowiek, który przyszedł był wieczorem do gospody – wrócił, prowadząc dziesięciu towarzyszów. – Czy są już wszyscy? – zapytał. – Wszyscy – odrzekł Kaiserlick, który miał pewną władzę w bandzie. – A Ticza? – Jestem! – odezwał się głos w ciemnościach. – No i co? – zagadnął wódz z niepokojem. – Udało się wszystko. Mamy już ptaszka w klatce, na pokładzie berlinki. – Jedźmy, a żwawo! – rozkazał wódz. – Sześciu wywiadowców przodem, reszta w tylnej straży, wóz pośrodku. Dunaj tuż: wyładujemy towar w mgnieniu oka. Vogel odprowadzi potem wóz, a ci, co są z tej okolicy, powrócą spokojnie do domu. Reszta wsiądzie na berlinkę. Mieli już ruszyć, kiedy nadbiegł jeden z postawionych na straży ludzi. – Baczność! – zawołał tłumiąc głos. – Co się stało? – zagadnął dowódca. – Słuchajcie!… Wszyscy nastawili uszu. Na gościńcu słychać było odgłos maszerujących ludzi. Potem odezwały się głosy, niedaleko, o kilkaset kroków zaledwie. – Stać na miejscu! – zakomenderował herszt. – Miną nas, nie widząc. – Idący mogli nas minąć – mówił – nie dojrzawszy nic w ciemnościach, lecz jeżeli to był oddział policji, to idąc gościńcem, musiał skierować się ku rzece i mogą nie dojrzeć na wodzie berlinki ukrytej z wielką ostrożnością. A choćby ją nawet policjanci zobaczyli, mogą zrewidować całą i nic nie znaleźć. Lecz może się zdarzyć i tak, że policja chcąc zrobić zasadzkę zostanie na miejscu, a w takim razie niebezpiecznie wyprowadzać wóz z gęstwiny. Wreszcie postąpi się stosownie do okoliczności. Jeżeli zmuszeni będziemy przepędzić w kryjówce cały dzień następny, to jutro w nocy podsuniemy się do rzeki i przekonamy się, czy niema tam policji… – Na razie idzie o to, by nas nie wykryto i by nie obudzić czujności zbliżającego się oddziału. Wkrótce oddział doszedł do tego miejsca, gdzie gościniec szedł równolegle do polanki. Mimo ciemności, można było dojrzeć, że składał się z dziesięciu ludzi, a charakterystyczny szczęk zdradzał, że to ludzie zbrojni. Mijali już polankę, gdy koń przy wozie zestraszony odgłosem maszerujących ludzi, zarżał donośnie, na co jego towarzysz odpowiedział także rżeniem. Idący stanęli. Był to rzeczywiście oddział policji, pod dowództwem Dragosza, który już wydobrzał po wczorajszej kąpieli. Gdyby ludzie, ukryci na polance, wiedzieli o tem, zaniepokoiliby się mocno. Ale ich dowódca pewny był, że Dragosz jest obezwładniony, a na jakiej zasadzie opierał tę pewność, okaże się zaraz. Kiedy tego samego dnia rano Dragosz wysiadł na brzeg, gdzie go czekał Ulman, poszedł z nim w górę rzeki. Uszedłszy kilkaset kroków, zastali ukryte w nadbrzeżnych trzcinach czółno, którem przeprawili się na drugą stronę rzeki. – Więc to na tym brzegu spełniono rabunek? – zapytał Dragosz. – Tak. – A czy daleko stąd? – W górze rzeki, w okolicach Granu. – Co?! W okolicach Granu?! – zawołał Dragosz. – Mówiłeś mi, że to niedaleko. – Najwyżej trzy kilometry – objaśnił Ulman. Ale okazało się, że to nie trzy, lecz cztery kilometry, a taka przechadzka była nad siły człowieka, który niedawno wywinął się od śmierci. Dragosz musiał przystawać, odpoczywać, kłaść się na ziemi dla złapania tchu i dopiero o trzeciej popołudniu dowlókł się do willi hrabiego Hagenau. Ale gdy już się dostał na miejsce, odpoczął i pokrzepiwszy się winem, odzyskał siły i rozpoczął zaraz badanie odźwiernego. Człowiek ten już opatrzony przez lekarza, leżał blady, z zamkniętemi oczami i ledwie oddychał. Pomimo ciężkiej rany, sięgającej do płuc, mógł się wyleczyć, lecz pod warunkiem, by go pozostawiono w spokoju Dał jednak pewne objaśnienia, choć głosem stłumionym i z wielkim wysiłkiem. Dragosz dowiedział się od niego, że banda złożona z sześciu ludzi, wyłamawszy drzwi, wtargnęła nocą do willi. Odźwierny, zbudzony hałasem, porwał się z łóżka, lecz zaraz padł ugodzony sztyletem w plecy. Nie wie co się dalej stało, nie może dać żadnych szczegółów o napastnikach, oprócz tego jednego, że dowódcą był jakiś «Ladko», bo słyszał jak inni wymieniali to imię. Ów Ladko, zamaskowany, był dobrego wzrostu, miał bujną jasną brodę i jasne włosy. Ten szczegół stropił Dragosza. Nie podlegało wątpliwości, że Ilia miał z natury włosy jasne, tylko ufarbowane na czarno. Lecz farby nie można zdjąć z włosów tak, jak się zdejmuje perukę. Dragosz zamyślił się, szukając rozwiązania tej zagadki… Pozostawały jeszcze do zbadania inne szczegóły. Dowiedziano się od odźwiernego, że Willa hrabiego Hagenau miała wspaniałe umeblowanie, dużo sreber, artystycznych drobiazgów i kosztowności, cenne obrazy na ścianach, przepyszne meble i drogie makaty starożytne. Złoczyńcy zebrali bogate łupy, bo cała willa została spustoszona i obrabowana. Na ścianach widniały puste miejsca po obrazach, z rozbitej kasy wybrano wszystko. – Nie unieśli tego na plecach – pomyślał Dragosz, oglądając dokonane spustoszenia. Starczyło im do naładowania wozu. Trzeba zatem wytropić wóz… Na tych badaniach i oględzinach minął cały dzień, noc się zbliżała, należało się śpieszyć, by znaleźć ślad wozu, zanim się ściemni… Oddział Dragosza wyszedł na poszukiwanie. Nie potrzebował szukać daleko. Na obszernym dziedzińcu willi koła wozu pozostawiły wyraźne ślady; przed wyłamanemi drzwiami ziemia była podeptana przez kopyta koni, które tam musiały stać długo. Dragosz obejrzał bacznie to miejsce, a potem wyszedł z dziedzińca na gościniec, po którym uszedł paręset kroków i zawrócił. – Fryderyku! – zawołał, wchodząc na dziedziniec. – Jestem na rozkazy! – odezwał się ajent, wychodząc z willi. – Ilu mamy tu ludzi? – Jedenastu. – Mało – zauważył Dragosz. – A jednak odźwierny utrzymuje, że napastników było tylko sześciu. – Odźwierny wie jedno, a ja wiem drugie – odrzekł Dragosz. – Ale musimy zadowolnić się tymi, których mamy. Zostawisz tu jednego człowieka na straży, a dziesięciu pójdzie z nami. Będzie nas razem dwunastu. To już coś znaczy. – Czy pan znalazł jakie ślady? – zapytał Ulman. – Wiem już gdzie są nasi rabusie, a przynajmniej, w którą stronę poszli… – Czy mogę spytać?…–zaczął Ulman. – Skąd wiem? – dopowiedział Dragosz.– To bardzo proste. Rabusie zabrali stąd zadużo, żeby obejść się bez wozu; szukałem więc śladu kół i znalazłem, Wóz o czterech kołach, zaprzężony w parę koni, a koniowi idącemu przodem brak jednego gwoździa w podkowie, u prawej tylnej nogi. Wczoraj deszcz padał i na mokrej ziemi odcisnęły się wyraźne ślady. Wóz z willi skręcił na lewo, to jest w kierunku przeciwnym niż Grań. Pójdziemy za tym tropem. Prawdopodobnie rabusie nie jechali we dnie, musieli się gdzieś przyczaić do wieczora. Okolica tu pusta i osad mało. Będziemy rewidowali każdy dom po drodze. Zbierz ludzi, bo noc nadchodzi i nasze zuchy gotowi wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Dopiero o pół do jedenastej ludzie Dragosza, przetrząsnąwszy bezskutecznie parę osad, doszli do miejsca, gdzie się krzyżują trzy drogi, do gospody, z której po całodziennym wypoczynku przed trzema kwadransami wyruszyli byli ludzie z wozem. Dragosz zastukał gwałtownie do drzwi gospody. – W imię prawa! oznajmił donośnie, gdy w oknie na pierwszem piętrze ukazał się gospodarz. – W imię prawa?! – wykrzyknął oberżysta przerażony, ujrzawszy dom otoczony przez policję. – Cóż ja zawiniłem? – Zejdź a dowiesz się. Ale nie zwlekaj długo! – odrzekł niecierpliwie Dragosz. Kiedy gospodarz, napół ubrany, otworzył, Dragosz przeprowadził szybko badanie. – Czy jaki wóz przyjeżdżał tu dziś rano? Ilu ludzi go prowadziło? Czy wóz odjechał? W którą stronę? Gospodarz odpowiadał bez wahania: – Tak, wóz jakiś przyjechał nad ranem. Cały dzień stał w gospodzie, przyjechali na nim dwaj ludzie i wyruszyli o pół do dziesiątej, po przybyciu trzeciego, na którego czekali. Wyjechali w kierunku Świętego Andrzeja. – Pewny jesteś, że w tamtą stronę pojechali? – nalegał Dragosz. – Jak najpewniejszy – odrzekł gospodarz. – Czy oni ci mówili, czy sam widziałeś? – Sam widziałem. Hm! – mruknął Dragosz zamyślając się, – możesz iść spać, mój przyjacielu, ale trzymaj język za zębami! Gospodarz nie czekał na powtórzenie rozkazu. Zamknął spiesznie drzwi, a Dragosz kazał podać sobie latarnię i zbadał starannie gościniec. Zrazu nie mógł dojrzeć nic, lecz przeszedłszy na skraj gościńca, gdzie ziemia była mniej zbita kołami wozów, zobaczył ślad podkowy, w której brakowało jednego gwoździa i stwierdził, że istotnie koń ten nie poszedł ani w kierunku Świętego Andrzeja, ani do Granu, lecz prosto do rzeki, gościńcem północnym. Na tę drogę skierował Dragosz swój oddział. Uszli przeszło trzy kilometry krajem zupełnie pustym, kiedy na lewo od gościńca odezwało się rżenie konia. Dragosz skinieniem zatrzymał oddział i zbliżył się do lasu, rysującego się niewyraźnie w ciemności. – Kto tu jest? – zawołał donośnie. Nikt nie odpowiedział; jeden z ludzi Dragosza, na jego rozkaz, zapalił smolną pochodnię i zobaczył wóz ruszający z miejsca. Ale jej światło nie mogło rozjaśnić głębokiego mroku w gęstwinie. – Naprzód! – zakomenderował Dragosz, zapuszczając się w las na czele swego oddziału. Lecz zaledwie policjanci weszli w zarośla, rozległo się wołanie: – Ani kroku dalej, bo damy ognia! Dragosz nie zważał na tę pogróżkę. Przy migotliwym blasku pochodni dojrzał czarną masę, otoczoną gromadą ludzi, zaraz też powtórzył rozkaz: – Naprzód! Policjanci posunęli się w głąb lasu. Ale pochód w gęstwinie był trudny. Nagle niewidzialna ręka wydarła pochodnię idącemu na przedzie policjantowi. Zaległa zupełna ciemność. – Zapalić światło, Franc! – krzyknął rozgniewany Dragosz. Gniew jego zwiększyło to, że przy ostatniem błyśnięciu gaszonej pochodni, zobaczył wóz ruszający z miejsca. Ale nie było mowy o pościgu. Każdy policjant miał przeciw sobie dwóch lub trzech przeciwników, i Dragosz zrozumiał – trochę zapóźno, że za małe ma siły do walki, choć nie padły jeszcze dotąd strzały z żadnej strony. – Ticza! – zawołał jakiś głos w ciemności. – Jestem! – odpowiedział drugi głos. – Wóz? – Odjechał! – Ognia! Dragosz zapamiętał głos i te słowa, po których zagrzmiały strzały rewolwerowe. Kilku jego ajentów odniosło rany, a Dragosz, widząc że szaleństwem byłaby dalsza walka, musiał dać rozkaz odwrotu. Policjanci cofnęli się na gościniec, gdzie zwycięzcy nie śmieli ich ścigać. Trzeba było zająć się trzema rannymi, na szczęście lekko. Opatrzywszy ich, Dragosz odesłał ich z powrotem, pod opieką czterech towarzyszów a sam z Ulmanem i trzema pozostałymi popędził przez pola ku rzece, kierując się skośnie w stronę Granu. Odszukali czółno, którem przed kilku godzinami przeprawili się przez Dunaj, wsiedli w nie bezwłocznie i przepłynęli na lewy brzeg. Dragosz, mimo poniesionej porażki, pewny był zwycięztwa. Nie miał już najmniejszej wątpliwości, że Ilia Brusz i słynny Ladko są jedną i tą samą osobistością i nie wątpił, że ostatnią napaść na willę wykonał jego towarzysz podróży. Zapewne po złożeniu łupu w bezpiecznem schronieniu, przywdzieje co prędzej postać rybaka, pod którą udało mu się dotąd wymykać policji. Niezawodnie, zanim dzień zaświta, Ilia powróci na łódź i będzie czekał jak uczciwy rybak na swego pasażera… Lecz pięciu odważnych ludzi zrobi na niego zasadzkę. Ci ludzie, zwyciężeni przez Ladkę i jego bandę, zwyciężą bez trudności tego samego Ladkę, gdy przybierze on na siebie postać Ilii Brusza. Ale plan tak dobrze ułożony okazał się niewykonalny. Napróżno Dragosz ze swymi ludźmi przeszukał całe wybrzeże, nie znalazł nigdzie śladu rybaka, ani jego łodzi. Łódź znikła – a z łodzią znikł Ilia Brusz. Dragosz poniósł powtórną porażkę i to go doprowadzało do wściekłości. – Fryderyku! – rzekł do Ulmana. Jestem już zupełnie wyczerpany, nie mogę zrobić ani kroku dalej. Prześpijmy się tu dla nabrania sił, ale poślij zaraz którego z naszych czółnem do Granu. Wyślę przez niego telegram. Zapal latarnię, podyktuje ci depeszę. Pisz! Ulman przygotował wszystko i pisał pod dyktandem Dragosza. «Wczorajszej nocy dokonano napadu w okolicach Granu. Łup naładowano na statek, dokonywać ściśle nakazanych rewizji». – To jedna – powiedział Dragosz, przerywając dyktowanie. Teraz druga. «Rozkaz pochwycenia niejakiego Sergjusza Ladko, kryjącego się pod nazwiskiem Ilii Brusza, zwycięzcy z konkursu rybaków w Sigmaringen, obwinionego o zbrodnię rabunku i morderstwa. Pochwyconego dostawić do więzienia». – Niech wyprawią te telegramy natychmiast, do wszystkich gmin położonych na brzegach Dunaju – dodał jeszcze Dragosz. A potem ułożył się do snu, już zupełnie bezsilny.